His own
by Jenny-DS
Summary: ...and it was after five whole years since he was visiting that place, five years since he had not seen her! Will she be happy to see him? or angry? or sad? Peep in to find out! My second story :D
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello everyone! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for such a warm welcome :D ,thanks a lot for the dear reviews and even for reading that idiotic story :p ...hope you enjoy this one :D Please don't doze off in this one and yes of course! Each review counts :D aaannndd sorry for any sort of grammatical error.

He walked out of the airport with luggage in both hands, his pale cheeks were filled with colour, colour of joy. His hair was swaying to the gently blowing breeze and his muscular body which had grown numb was in the need for relaxation. He called a cab and got in. The cab started and so did his train of thoughts. Finally ..finally he was going to meet his family, some people he could call his own! The cutest angel on earth! Suddenly he came out of his thoughts when it struck him how fast time had flown by ...and it was after five whole years since he was visiting that place, five years since he had not seen her! Will she be happy to see him? or angry? or sad? These questions occupied his thoughts till the cab screeched to a halt indicating that that he had reached his destination. He took his luggage, paid the driver and got down. Before he could take a step towards the mansion that awaited him ,the door opened with a bang and the cute little, 8 year old angel came running and flung herself on him. Seeing that she could not reach upto his neck he kept the luggage down and gently picked her up. A small smile escaped his lips whereas his eyes were trying their best to fight away the tears which were adamant on falling. Still holding her he went inside dragging his luggage all the way. All that the girl could do was stare at him and nothing else. Joy, excitement and togetherness clearly visible on both the faces.

...

He walks in and gently puts her down. Half crashing on the sofa he starts looking around for someone. When a voice is heard, coming probably from one of the bedrooms.

He walks in, finding the bedroom from which the voice was coming.

Voice: Are beta tum aa gaye? Thak gaye hoge na? Thodi der aaram karlo phir baatein karte hain.

Person: (while touching his feet) Ji! Mein abhi aya haath-mooh (hands-face) dho kar.

Voice: Theek hai beta. Khuch khana hoga toh bol dena.

Person: Haan, aap chinta mat kijiye. Arre ab yeh Isha kahan chali gayi?

Voice: (laughs) Subah se apne Daya chachu ke liye kuch bana rahi thi, wahi lane gayi hogi!

Daya: How sweet, chaliye tauji ab mein aapko thodi der mein fresh hoke milta hun!

...

He walks out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand, drying his hair. He spots Isha patiently waiting for her with a huge colourful piece of paper in her hand.

[Self talk; My angel! I love her to bits! This small little innocent face has been my pillar of support since the last five years . (A/n: It was just five years back that Daya, by accident,due to some case related stuff of course, got to know that he had a tauji and her granddaughter living in Banglore. He and Abhijeet had come for a case's hearing and Daya had spotted this girl crying,standing in the corner of the footpath. She had lost her way and being the soft hearted person he was, [A/n: Daya is very dayalu you see ;)] he went along with her to drop her back to her house,where this tauji recognised them and all the tracing down family history and all happened. Meanwhile the two got so attached to each other that when they separated it was as if you could hear their hearts shatter into small fragments)]

Isha: Daya chachu aap apna eyes close karo na ek baar.

Daya: Okay cutie pie.

He shuts his eyes and Isha walked upto him, placed the card in his hand and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Opening his eyes he glances at the card, which had a drawing of a tall man and a tiny girl with two ponytails and a heart beside the girl. Daya cupped her face and gently kissed her forehead.

Then they both go down the stairs, hand in hand, to have a meal as Daya was starving. Tauji joined them for snacks- cum- dinner and Daya and Tauji had a loooong conversation about all the joys and sorrows of the past five years, Isha's education and health and Daya's another unsuccessful try at forcing his Tauji to shift to Mumbai. His tauji was very adamant on sticking to that house till his last breath as there very MANY, MANY memories connected to the house, which had seen the tauji at every stage of his life, from a new born to teenage to marriage and beyond!

After this tiring journey he was really sleepy, but wanting to spend some time with Isha he held back his sleep and ran around the kitchen, 2 bedrooms and even the dining table area in order to catch that little brat. As we are with children, he too was running at his slowest speed possible. After finally catching her, he picked her up flung her into the air and back in his safe arms. Daya sat down on the sofa, Isha still clung on to him, making herself comfortable and snuggling up against his chest she fell asleep while daya gently stroked her hair. Unknowingly he too slept in the exact same position!

If anyone would have watched them both at that time, the only reaction would have been an "aww" escaping their mouths without a second to waste...

A/n: Thank you for reading this, specially to those who lasted till the end :p well here is end of chapter one. Next chapter will be on some moments Daya spends with Isha in this vacation. "Please review" part goes without saying so, yeah, please do! All types of reviews will be most welcome. Last but not the least i would like to thank NainaCID and I'intrus for their helping hand. Without them i wouldn't have got the encouragement to write a story and post it on CID FF. 3 ya' both!


	2. Moments

A/N: putting on a protective armour. Okay ab jute chappal dande maar lo :p . Sorrrrryyyy pleaseeeee forgive meee im really busy (:P) but please bear with me. Okay i understand (putting finger on my lips) no more of my bak bak! Enjoy the story.

Chapter two- Moments

Isha: Daya chachchchuuuu! Utho na! Mera art homework finish ho gaya...kuch khelte hai na pleeaassee

Daya: still in his turns around and mumbles "Abhijeet! Mujhe irritate karna band karo! Agar tumhe tarika ka ke liye gift chahiye toh purvi ya shreya se pooch lo na!

Isha: Chachuuuu

Daya: (completely startled) abh- Isha! Oh sorry mein so gaya tha, tumhara homework hua ya nahi ?

Isha : Haan kar liya, wo bhi do do(two-two) (trying to stifle her laugh)

Daya: Two!? Oh okay toh chalo fresh hoke kuch kha lete hai

Isha: okay par aap fresh baad mein hona mujhe bhuk lagi hai (rubbing her tummy with an innocent face)

Daya (tickling her) : Okay princess your wish is my order (while saluting)

Isha: Haha- aap hahahaha abh bas hahaha bas bhi kariye

Daya held her softy little hand in his huge ones like a very possessive dad as you can say (A/N- awwww) and they walked down the stairs hand in hand)

Tauji (a/n: guys he has got a very tiny role as the stars are daya; he actually is no doubt :* , and isha):

Hahaha Daya beta lagta hai bohot madad (help) ki hai tumne isha ko uske art h.w mein.

Isha slipped her hand out of daya's hand and went into the spare room giggling

Daya (confused): matlab?

Getting what she wants, isha rushes back just on time to hand a small mirror (that hand mirror thing) to daya

Daya upon glancing at his own face [ his face was painted in different shades of light geen and purle (ahem!) and i love u was written or rather painted with light blue on his forehead] he was first surprised and then he smiled real wide. But as something struck him he put on a fake angry tone and said: Yeh kya kiya isha!

As isha was expecting a hug or kiss from her beloved chachu she became very sad seeing daya getting angry on her and that didn't go noticed be daya

Daya: yeh kyun kiya isha tumne ? Pata hai mujhe yeh kaisa laga!? (after a very dramatic pause) mujhe bohot bohot bohot zyada acha laga !

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

It was night time and daya was tucking isha in bed.

It had been an exceptionally long day for him because even though he was on leave he had to go and meet the crime branch of Banglore and fill in some formalities! He was very sleepy himself but after isha insisted that she wants to hear a story from her chachu he agreed. (poor daya :P)

Daya: chalo beta ab aakhein band karo. He gently covered her up with the quilt and started pondering over what story shall he say.

Isha: okay chachu start your story now

Daya (half asleep): Okay. Toh ek larki thi uska naam bhi isha tha ...isha appppnnaa bbboook-

All that isha could here after 'book' was daya snoring!

Daya had one had one hand on top of her as a hug and one hand beneath his head as substitute for a pillow. Looking at his innocent sleeping face isha could not resist pulling his cheeks which resulted him waking up.

Its usually the case in which adults sing a lori for the children to make them fall asleep and our cute li'l isha who remembers only one lori ( a lori which her tauji sings for her) and sang it for daya to make him fall asleep again. (:p how cute)

They both are off and asleep while hugging each other.

A/N: Ab aap bhi so hi gaye honge iss story ke baad so sorry once again and most probably this is the last chapter as no one will be interested in reading an update after 3-4 months or something. I may update (maybe) and thank you to all the reviewers and sorry for such a tiny update.

DA-AS – Thank youuu :* yeah mujhe pata hai tumhe kya laga tha ;) ;)

Sneha: awwwie thank you :D yep the two cutie pies are indeed very cute :D

Khushi Mehta: i cant tell you how thankful i am for your encouraging reviews thanks a LOT :D and sorry for making you wait.

I'intrus: thank youuu :*

RK1437: thank you so much :D and yes i do remember that review.

All the guests thanks a lot dearies :D

Princess Angelina –srija, kashyaprfg, confidentgirl22 thanks a lot :D


End file.
